Jet Set Radio Fandom (Roleplay)
The Jet Set Radio Fandom (Tumblr, he shares a blog with Rhythm Thief Fandom and Project Diva Fandom) was started from the game series, Jet Set Radio (or Jet Grind Radio), made for the Dreamcast, developed by Smilebit and published by Sega. He takes the name of the title character, Beat, however that is not his real name. Basic Information Jet Set Radio takes place in Tokyo-to and is about the graffiti gangs of the street in which the members are called 'rudies'. Rudies are typically teenagers wearing in-line skates (supposedly battery operated) that skate where ever they want and rile up the people in the streets. Jet Set Radio allows the player to choose one of several gang members from a gang named the GGs, where they do tricks and grind on rails as well as get in graffiti territory wars with other gangs while avoiding the police. There is a storyline, however it only appears when all the gangs have been defeated. A character named Beat is considered to be the leader of the gang, however, that is not the case in Jet Set Radio Future (for the Xbox). Due to several reasons, the mun of the fandom has said that q pretty much disregards JSRF. Canon characters the mun uses in q's rps are Mew, Gum, and Yoyo. Q considers Mew and Rhyth to be different characters. Appearance Beat actually looked like Beat from his game series until the bomb explosion at his garage. After then he took on a more Jet Set Radio Future look however he still retained his headphones from before and the same shirt colors. He wears black bandages on his arms to hide the scars from the explosion. On his right shoulder is a red letter R as the Rhythm Thief Fandom, known as R, painted it there. History Pre-Fandomstuck He and his sister lost their parents in a space ship wreck causing them to be raised by other family members. Spacey had aspired to become a reporter and when she said she was moving to space to achieve her goal, he ran away. After which he became the leader of the GGs, in which the members rely on each other to get through their rough lives. Pre-Explosion After being beaten up, Beat returns to his sister, where he hides out for a while. During his stay he meets the Rhythm Thief, Ace Attorney, Professor Layton, Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney, and Persona 4 Golden fandoms. While he stays, he develops a bond with PLvsAA (known as Carmine), and P4G (known as Tohru) and asks them to join him and the GGs. They do so and return to Tokyo-to together. Post-Explosion One of the gangs really had it in for the GGs so they rigged a bomb in the garage causing most of the gang to be sent to the hospital. Relationships Fandomstuck Characters As they are both Dreamcast games, Beat and Space Channel 5 Fandom, known as Spacey, are brother and sister. They were very close before he ran away but since then have lost touch. However he still passionately admires her. As for Rhythm Thief, R has a small crush on Beat but since Spacey requests he does nothing other than "his cute little French cheek kisses" there won't be any romance happening. However, they do get on each other's nerves very easily because of their similarities. Persona 4 and Jet Set Radio are matesprits. Tohru is the one who keeps Beat in check, reminding him to take care of himself and to pace himself. Because of the police crackdowns, this has happened more often Game Series Characters Edit *please note that although the characters are canon, everything else has been interpreted by the mun and are no way canon* Mew is considered the big sister of the GGs and helps take care of them if they are upset or have injuries. Due to Tohru, she no longer does this for Beat. However they still respect each other. With Gum, it's a different story. She's there to kick butt and skate and Beat knows not to get in her way or he'll be squished like a bug. In other words, he is afraid of her. Trivia *JSR is only interested in males *He is also a kind of masculine-genderflux *Rhythm Thief fandom has a tiny crush on him References rhythmthieffandom.tumblr.com (RP blog) Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters